A common method of cooking foods is grilling which is also known as barbecuing. A heat source can be placed below or next to food that is being cooked. Typically the heat source can produce a radiant heat, and a convection heat along with smoke that can flavor the food.
The heat sources and grill rack assemblies are typically enclosed next to each other in multiple sections into a metal housing that comprise the grilling appliance. Most of these grilling appliances have hinged covers that can be opened and closed over the grilling sections, some are built without any lids or covers. The convection gasses and smoke typically rises up through an internal volume of the grill and exit through a top vent in the hinged cover.
These grilling appliances are commonly used for residential or commercial restaurant use and can be used in an indoor or outdoor area. These appliances are intended for the cooking of foods such as meats and vegetables using natural gas or propane.
In the development of grilling appliances, many problems have arisen including moisture, heat, and smoke to escaping rapidly. Prior developments allowing moisture, heat, and smoke to escape rapidly decreases cooking performance by creating hot spots, cold spots, a dry cooking environment, and reducing the amount of exposure food has to a flavoring smoke. Further, allowing moisture, heat, and smoke to escape rapidly decreases efficiency requiring more fuel to be used, and more cooking time.
Prior developments in grilling appliances directed and vented the moisture, heat, and smoke from the heat source past the food and directly out of the top. Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any complete solutions, and solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art. Thus there remains a considerable need for devices and methods providing safer and more effective grilling appliances.